


your number one fan

by myeonkais



Series: nahulog na (tayong dalawa) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor!Baekhyun, Alternate Universe - Actors, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, best friend!chanyeol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonkais/pseuds/myeonkais
Summary: no doubt na si chanyeol park ang number one fan ng rising actor na si baekhyun byun.





	your number one fan

**Author's Note:**

> nakalimutan kong i-post 'to kahapon, october 31. nasira tuloy ang one fic a month schedule ko rito sa ao3 hahahuhu
> 
> another best friend!chanyeol fic kasi marupok ako sa ganyan lmao

When Baekhyun lands a leading role in a huge musical about the Eraserheads a year out of college, Chanyeol gives him a hug and buys him a whole strawberry shortcake he loves from a local bakeshop. Chanyeol is his best friend since he's five years old; he's always supportive. Sa lahat ng auditions simula high school, plays na pinaghirapan niya sa Dulaang UP, hanggang ito, sa big scale productions, laging kasama ni Baekhyun ang best friend. It's still a mystery to him kung bakit pinag-aaksayahan siya ng oras ni Chanyeol--hindi sa ungrateful siya ha, pero alam niyang busy na ito ngayon sa trabaho niya sa bangko.

Na-realize lang niya kung gaano ka-supportive si Chanyeol no'ng hinalungkat niya ang cabinet ni Chanyeol a year later, habang naghahanap ng plaid long sleeves na pwedeng nakawin para sa audition niya. He's been helping him rehearse lines for the biggest audition of his life--a main role for an indie film directed by Chanyeol's favorite director-- kaya todo suporta ang best friend niya sa lahat. 

“Dapat i-embrace mo agad ang buong personality ng character mo, Baek! Pati dapat sa costume on point ka. Dali, humanap ka ng long sleeves na magkakasya dyan sa 'yo."

Instead of a top, though, he finds a pile of copies of the scripts for films he'd auditioned for since the beginning and a clear book full of newspaper clippings of his interviews, performance reviews and other career-related stuff, neatly stacked in the back corner.

When he pulls them down and begins flipping through, Baekhyun can't believe Chanyeol kept them all. From his very first interview from Kule down to his latest newspaper feature cover--lahat meron si Chanyeol. He even printed out his reviews from different websites, even the praise tweets he'd gotten throughout the years. He laughs because he knows Chanyeol’s hiding an extra copy of all of these somewhere in his other secret files. Gano'n ka-ingat si Chanyeol sa mga gamit niya.

But this though? This is too much.

Bakit niya tinatago ito?

Baekhyun sits on the floor with them in his lap and stares, running his fingers over the secured pages.

"O ano, nakahanap ka ba? Kasya ata sa 'yo 'yong maroon na long sleeves ko. 'Yon na lang gamitin mo." Chanyeol stops in his doorway when he looks up at him, eyes a little watery and awed, then walks forward slowly until he's settled down in front of his, knees touching knees.

“Yeol, b-bakit meron ka nito?”

Eventually he just shrugs a little, smile small and nervous, and says, "I love everything you do, Baek. Number 1 fan mo ako, 'di ba? Malamang itatabi ko lahat ng importanteng bagay na tungkol sa 'yo."

The angle is wrong and awkward, but he doesn't care that their lips are messy once they meet.

(Baekhyun dedicates his first acting award to his boyfriend and Number 1 fan, Chanyeol Park, six months later.)

**Author's Note:**

> nagkakalat din pala ako sa twitter: @kai_deux


End file.
